Winter skates
by Unreliable Reader
Summary: songifc, tip of the iceberg by Owl City. its my first so don't be harsh!


**I don't own the song ;) this is all wild Pokemon. don't blame me if its crappy its my first please R&R!  
**

**

* * *

**_Welcome back, winter once again._

A Gardevoir, Kirlia and Ralts walked out of a large hollow tree trunk in winter gear where it was snowing outside.

_And put on your warm fuzzy sweater cause you'll feel much better when._

The Gardevoir was helping the Ralts into its coat while the Kirlia ran ahead to the solidly frozen lake.

_The snowflakes fall gently too the ground. _

The Kirlia was putting on her ice-skates when a Zigzagoon hopped out of the tree trunk followed by a Pikachu, Hoppip, and Bidoof.

_The temperature drops and your shivers freeze all the rivers around._

The Ralts was now being fit into ice-skates as well as more Pokemon came out of the large tree. Such as an Umbreon, Absol and Grovyle.

_But I keep you warm. _

The last of the Pokemon ran out of the tree all seeming to not care about the weather especially a Snorunt which was followed out by a Bulbasaur.

_Da dada dada da da da, da dada da da dah.__ Da dada dada da da da, da dada da da dah._

All the Pokemon loaded onto the ice and started skating around except for the Ralts and Gardevoir which were still fumbling with the Ralts' skates.

_If speeds a pro inertia must be a con._

The Kirlia had started twirling around happily and expertly, while the Bidoof slipped and the Pikachu helped it up.

_Cause the cold wind blows at precise rates when I've got my ice-skates on._

A heavy blow of wind blew and all the Pokemon fell over laughing, enjoying themselves.

_If all the roads were paved with ice that wouldn't thaw or crack._

The Umbreon was having a skate race with the Absol, Bulbasaur and Ralts. At go Ralts stumbled and they went back too their spots while the Gardevoir came to check on the Ralts.

_I could skate from Maine the too Nebraska, then on to Alaska and back._

The Gardevoir was skating graciously across the ice with the Kirlia by its side. The Ralts came over to skate with them but young and feeble fell again the Kirlia laughed and the Gardevoir helped it up.

_Cause you keep me warm._

A Gallade came out of the tree with loads of hot chocolate and all the Pokemon swarmed to get a cup. The Ralts was stretching and hopping to get one for itself and the Gallade lowered the tray and it took a cup.

_Da dada dada da da da, da dada da da dah.__ Da dada dada da da dadada, da dada da da dah.__  
_

They all drank and continued staking the Grovyle even climbed a tree, hung from a branch and swung itself hard off going at breakneck speed and did a nice figure eight.

_Peer over the edge can you see me?_

The Kirlia skated over too the edge of the waterfall holding itself on a frozen rock that shot out of the edge and waved over at a family of migrating Pidgey's_.  
_

_Rivulets flow from your eyes._

The Pidgey's lifted their wings in greeting too the Kirlia happily and the Kirlia skated back too its friends.

_Paint runs from your mouth like a waterfall._

The Grovyle's stomach had apparently not agreed with it after the tree-swing and was now up-chucking hot chocolate onto the snow next too the frozen lake, then smiled over at Kirlia and everyone laughed.

_And your lungs crystallize._

Pikachu had been laughing so hard it fell over onto the hard ice and continued laughing.

_I'll travel the subzero tundra._

More wind blew and the snow was still falling as they laughed and they eventually stopped laughing and Pikachu got up.

_I'll brave glaciers and frozen lakes._

They continued skating and the snow stopped falling.

_And that's just the tip of the iceberg._

Bidoof had finally gotten a hang of the ice and was now skating in circles merrily.

_I'll do whatever it takes._

Bulbasaur was having trouble skating now and was using its vines to pull itself forward.

_To change._

Absol and Umbreon were sitting next to each other on the snow taking a break from skating.

_Farewell powdery paradise._

Soon the sun was going down and all the Pokemon were clearing the lake.

_We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice._

They were taking off their skates and taking them inside.

_Our fingers failed us before they froze._

It was so cold that Ralts was starting to go numb.

_And frostbite bit down on all our toes_.

The other Poemon were starting to see what Ralts meant and they noticed their feet were going numb along with their hands.

_Snowdrifts build up and enfold us._

The wind was picking up and it was getting chillier the Pokemon rushed inside were the Gallade had made extra hot chocolate.

_As we wait out this winter storm._

All the Pokemon got a cup and drank it down quickly and settled around.

_So we snuggle close in the darkness._

Everyone was huddling for warmth.

_And keep each other so warm._

Soon all the Pokemon were all warmed up and they all fell asleep.

* * *

**well well? watdjya think? huh? huh? remember to review!**


End file.
